Four of the Best
by Rachpop
Summary: Some of the best of the KND wandering through the wonders of the organization. But what happens when they mess up? One by one, we shall see.
1. The First Alice

**Disclaimer: Based on Alice Human Sacrifice. No, I don't own that. Or KND. just having fun pulling the puppet strings.**

* * *

Cree Lincoln stomped through the Artic Base; favorite MUSKET, which she had modified herself, held in her right hand on the highest setting, kill. Anyone, operative or hamster, who stood in her way was instantly shot and left a crimson red puddle behind. She was beyond reasoning with the level of her wrath. She had just found out that she was not accepted into the Teens Next Door (by hacking into the database. She's always had a gift with two-by-four tech.) and was expected to just forget about her time in the wondrous land of the Kids Next Door. But then Cree strayed too deep into the Artic Base, deep enough that not even the fifth age of the Kids Next Door had been there. Suddenly the computer started up.

"Numbuh eleven. What a surprise. What are you doing all the way down here?" the monotone voice asked the operative.

Cree looked around her in surprise. She didn't know that the computer worked this far deep in the frozen tree's roots.

"I was just exploring. Nothing to get your wires all tangled up about." Cree responded, trying to get the computer off her back.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me why there's a red path behind you?"

"Oh. Oh that? I just had an art lesson and we were using paints today. See?" Cree showed the ceiling her right hand, upon which a red spade was painted. The computer analyzed the image and suddenly song lyrics rang through its hard drive.

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade_…_Never hesitating to slay all within her way, creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland_.

An operative was singing along to their little music player in their pocket, and computer couldn't help what happened next.

Suddenly, the lights in the room Cree was in turned a somber red and the door leading in and out of the room bolted shut. Cree could hear the other emergency lockdown doors in the wing clang together and finally the ding of the "Do Not Disturb Sign" let her know that she was trapped for a while.

"Computer, what just happened?" Cree questioned. Suddenly Cree heard bits of the song.

The first Alice strayed to far and too deep in the wood, it marked her as a sinner and locked her in there for good.

"I'm sorry Numbuh Eleven, but this is for the safety of all the other operatives who managed to survive your murderous wake." The computer responded.

Suddenly, the room began to fill with a brown-red liquid, when Cree reached down to touch it; it clung to her skin like syrup. She brought her hand back and examined the liquid in the filtered light.

"No, no, no, No, NO!" Cree shrieked. The liquid had by now reached above her knees, the liquid at foot level already hardening. Cree attempted to escape her prison, but her legs were already trapped beneath the surface. The liquid was at her neck when Cree thought of a way to try and escape.

"What about my parents? My brother? My little sister?" Cree practically pleaded. The computer simply responded.

"They won't remember you."

Cree froze as the liquid entered her mouth and nose. Soon after she was completely submerged, Cree was frozen with a pained look on her face. The path leading to her imprisonment was bathed in crimson, which was the only indication that Cree had ever lived at all...

* * *

**Yeah, three more parts coming up, but I NEED more than four reviews. **

**Please? I'll let you guys see Rachel. **

**Please?  
**


	2. The Second Alice

**I feel like being nice and giving this out early. Next chapter might take a while though. **

* * *

He was a gentleman, yes. But Chad Dickson was fragile, no matter if he was the Supreme Leader or not. He had a blue mark on his left hand in the shape of a diamond. It was what made him different from his real father, not the one who went around masquerading as Destructo-Dad. That was his goofy step-dad who treated his mother right. He could remember his real father's last words to him.

"Son, I used to live in this wondrous land when I was a child. It was made of all sorts of vehicles and wood. Sometimes when I remember what the Wonderland looked like, I can see the Earth beneath me. It was a wonderful childhood, and I just want to return. I hope you can find this place, Chad."

But Chad's mother came out and started whacking Chad's father calling him a "Lying, cheating bastard" and shouting that it was no wonder that his last name had the word "dick" in it. Chad never saw his father afterward, but the lies he remembered his father telling him about where he went scarred his memory. His father was never apart of Mr. Beetles' championship-winning bowling team, he didn't loot candy from his unsuspecting neighbors, and he didn't get Rainbow Munchies from the super exclusive supermarket down the street. He would actually go to his secret girlfriend's house, and check on his other chil-

Chad shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to find what happened to Cree. As the new Supreme Leader, he made his first priority finding any missing operatives. He ordered the entire Artic base to find her. Two new operatives, Numbuhs 42 and Numbuh 108, said they found a locked room and needed Chad's Supreme Leader code. Chad followed the two operatives, to the recently added 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Chad went up to the sign and poked the vowels in the order they appeared in the alphabet.

"Access Denied." The computer responded.

"Why is that computer?" Chad asked.

"That code is invalid. Please try again tomorrow." Chad stormed back to the main room. Day after day, Chad attempted to gain access to the locked down corridor, but he eventually just gave up. He gave the job of hunting down any missing operatives over the age of thirteen to Numbuh 86. She seemed a little too thrilled to be hunting down fugitives, yet she performed her job well.

Eventually, the calmness that was the Kids Next Door during Numbuh 100's reign eventually gave way to insanity that was the way Chad's mind worked. The simple file system that Numbuh 63.5 hated with a passion gave way to a new, more complex system that Numbuh 65.3 could happily get lost in. Chad was just happy to be rid of half the pile of paperwork he would have otherwise.

One day, after Chad had given one of his more famous speeches, the newly graduated Numbuh Infinity strolled up to him.

"That was a very excellent speech, sir." Numbuh Infinity began. "But there's one problem with it."

Chad's eyes expanded in shock. What was possibly wrong with his speech? He had spent hour after hour rehearsing in front of the mirror, his pet dog, and his picture of Ra- never mind that last bit. Anyway, Chad had practiced until he thought it was perfect, then practiced some more. He had finally managed to re-work the KND to his image, even though some of the operatives had thought the new order was just an image of the sick and disturbed way Chad's mind worked. Chad had even painted a blue diamond on the back of his left hand, in support of those children who were left-handed.

"What could possibly be wrong with it, Numbuh Infinity?"

"Well, let's focus on the main positive shall we? Your voice was perfect. Just like a rose, but it seemed too…" Numbuh Infinity trailed off.

"It seemed too…" Chad urged on.

"I'm sorry I have to do this sir. Your voice seemed too deadly for the organization. The higher-ups want me to decommission you. Permanently." Numbuh Infinity said remorse laced within his words.

"What higher ups? I'm the Supreme Leader. There's no one else higher up than me!" Chad shouted. Numbuh Infinity kept his sangfroid as Chad rampaged on and on about how he was the top dog, he was the best, no one could order him around. Infinity reached into one of his pockets. As he pulled out a MUSKET with a red spade on it, he started singing softly to himself.

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond. The broken echo of the lies within demented words. He sang his twisted melody to all in Wonderland, creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

Chad stopped his rampage when he noticed Infinity holding a MUSKET with a red spade painted on it.

"Isn't that Cree's favorite MUSKET you have there Infinity?" Chad queried.

Infinity immediately stopped his singing. He glanced at the weapon the higher ups had bestowed him.

"I think so. How can you tell?"

"She always painted a red spade on her favorite weapons. When she became the best fighter, she painted one everyday in art class on her right hand. " Chad stated.

Infinity glanced at Chad.

"How would you know this?"

"She and I had the same teacher for a while."

As the two discussed how Cree marked her belongings, Numbuh Infinity's shadow was taking aim at Chad's shadow. When Chad's shadow was hit, Chad fell to the ground, blood pouring out of a hole in his skull. Numbuh Infinity stood in shock. He had not fired the weapon, yet it appeared he had. Infinity quickly ran to a potted plant, careful to pick blue roses and hid the weapon safely.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! NUMBUH TWO SEVENTY-FOUR WAS SHOT! HELP!" Chad's personal bodyguards came round the bend.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were talking and the nest, he had that hole in his head." Infinity rambled as the guards took Chad to the hospital wing. One of the nurses then started humming softly as the Supreme Leader lay on his deathbed. After a few notes were hummed, she sang the last few lines so softly, Chad had to strain to hear it.

_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed. With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

As Chad drew in his last breath, he couldn't help the twisted grin that set upon his features. The song the nurse was singing had the same melody of the song that Numbuh Infinity had softly sung before Chad was shot. As Chad died, the grin stayed fixated upon his face, no one could move it into a solemn frown. His eyes were closed as they buried him in his favorite garden. A few months later, a rose bloomed over Chad's burial site. The rose was blue, with red stains upon the petals. Numbuh Infinity could not visit Chad's grave without staring into the rose. It was practically yelling that Infinity was a mad man who should be put into the decommissioning chambers early.

Numbuh Infinity eventually just stopped visiting Chad. And focused on his work as ambassador for the GKND. No one pointed any fingers at him for Chad's death, but he still felt as though he did it.

* * *

**Two down, two to go.**

**Review please. The puppies and kittens need your help, and you can only do that by reviewing.  
**


	3. The Third Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither KND or Alice Human Sacrifice. **

* * *

A girl sat behind her desk, a piece of paper laying in front of her; her favorite purple pen scrawling her name in various places, while two big rubber stamps sat waiting; one sat on a green inkpad, the other red. Eventually, the girl would pick up the stamp sitting in green ink, and attack the paper with said stamp, and put the form into a black basket. The red would sit, and gather more dust. Another form would be filled out, covered in green, put into the basket. The red would sit and gather more dust. This process was repeated through the night, until the girl had finished.

She then went to the mini refrigerator that she had brought up from her parents' house. A slice of cheesecake was taken from the fridge, and the girl went back to her papers. The small stack that had taken her hours to sign was going to be filed. The girl called a portly boy into her room. She then used the doe eyes that she had seen other girls use to get the boy to file the paperwork for her. The boy took the papers with a smile, and say things such as, "Of course, Miss Supreme Leader" or "Right away, ma'am" as he left the room.

The girl would then call one of her friends into the room. The girl, who had a colander on her head with the number "86" on it, would come in and call the girl "Rachel" and start telling Rachel about her chases of the day. Before 86 would leave, she would remind Rachel that: "All boys are stupid. Especially my brothers." Rachel would close her eyes and laugh once her friend was gone. While her eyes were closed, though, the red stamp would glow red.

Rachel then left her office to go and use the bathroom. When Rachel looked into the mirror though, her reflection was off. Instead of her usual brown eyes, a pair of black met hers. Instead of pupils of black, green swirls occupied the space. Rachel stared at the reflection, waiting for something to happen. One minute turned into five, and five turned into twenty-five. Nothing.

"What the-?" Rachel started. Her reflection started laughing.

"_You really think you'll survive this? You've already been marked._" Rachel gave her reflection a questioning glance.

"_Your left hand._" Rachel glanced at the hand her reflection had mentioned. On her hand, where there was once unmarked, pale skin, was a green-

"Shamrock?" Rachel's reflection face palmed.

"_No, it's a club. Like the suit of a card, you know, spades, diamonds, clubs, and hearts. I swear, for leader of the Kids Net Door, you are so stupid sometimes. No wonder you're known as the innocent one._" Rachel's reflection waved her left hand across the glass, and instead of seeing Rachel's reflection, she saw Cree wandering around in the Artic Base.

"What is Cree-?"

"_Shhh. You need to see what the first did._"

Cree started to fire her MUSKET at passerby's who merely greeted her or did not get out of her way. Eventually Cree made it to an old abandoned room. Rachel saw what Cree did not though. A child, no higher up than a cadet, had followed Cree and locked her into the room. The child then hooked some sort of device into the local access port, and a song started playing. Rachel could not make out the words, but she knew music when she heard it. The room where Cree was located began to fill with maple syrup colored liquid. Then a second door closed, then another and another; until a "Do Not Disturb" sign popped up. Eventually, Rachel's strange reflection filled the mirror once the muffled shouts could no longer be heard.

"Is that how-?"

"_Cree died. Yep. She was the first._"

"The first of what?"

Instead of answering, the reflection merely waved her hand again, and instead of the Artic Base, the scenery was the back of the KND Auditorium of Awesomeness. In the mirror were two solitary figures, with a few blue rose bushes behind them. Rachel could tell the taller of the two figures was the late Numbuh 274. The other figure looked a lot like the workaholic ambassador known as Numbuh Infinity.

"Is that-?"

"_Must you always talk?_"

What Rachel saw unfold in the mirror stunned her. The boy had Cree's MUSKET. He was aiming at Chad. Rachel heard more music, but this time it was cut off as Infinity fired at Chad. The scene changed again to the KND hospital. A nurse was giving Chad some medicine. A faint melody could be heard, and it matched that of the song of Cree's death and when Chad was shot. Rachel's reflection took the mirror once more.

"_First the wrathful girl of the Spade, then the mad boy of the Diamond. The two of Heart have yet to be marked, so that leaves you. The innocent girl of Club._" Rachel's reflection said non-chalantly and the reflection started to leave.

"How can I prevent this from happening to me?" Rachel asked her reflection. The reflection was back in the mirror before Rachel had finished.

"_Take out the murderer, you get saved. And of you wish to rule for eternity, get Leona from Sector V's school to take you to The Fountain._"

"It's the same guy both times right?" Rachel's reflection nodded.

"What about that song. It must have something to do with the deaths of Cree and Chad. Can you please tell me the words?"

"_There are many different versions, but I like this one best._" And Rachel's reflection told her the lyrics, and a piece of paper floated through the glass from the reflection to Rachel. When her reflection finally left, Rachel stared at the words until she had memorized them.

Next thing Rachel knew, she was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom on Moonbase. The clock on her bed stand read seven in the morning, Pacific Standard Time. Rachel rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and let out a yawn.

"Man, that was one radical dream last night." Rachel made her way into her office after getting herself presentable. She pushed the button she used to summon the portly boy from the night before.

"Numbuh 65.3, could you please send Numbuh 5 from Sector V up here, I need to ask her a favor."

BREAK!

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation to lunch Numbuh Infinity!" Rachel cheerfully said. She had politely asked Numbuh Change for a 20 if he could possibly let her use the private back dining room for about an hour. As Infinity gave a salute to the Rachel, She quickly took gulp out of the water bottle she had in her hoodie pocket.

"Well, an invitation from the Supreme Leader to join her for lunch is not something you receive everyday."

"Speaking of Supreme Leaders, how would you like to be Supreme Leader for a day? You can get all the perks and benefits." Rachel inquired, making sure to add the doe eye effect. As she had suspected, Infinity practically jumped at the opportunity.

"Sure, Numbuh 362 ma'am."

"Stay here while I get the forms from my office, kay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

When Rachel was out of the dining room and in an abandoned hallway, she yelled at the computer,

"Off with Infinity's head! For the murder of Numbuhs 11 and 274!"

As soon as the boy's screams resonated to her location, Rachel ran back to the dining room.

"What happened Numbuh 904?" Rachel asked a nearby operative. The boy shrugged his head and pointed to the center of an ever growing crowd. Soon girly scream of "Gross" and heads hitting the metal due to children fainting at the sight of blood could be heard.

When Rachel was certain no one was looking at her, she sent a wink towards her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her strange reflection with the green pupils and black iris' gave her a thumbs up. And every time afterwards when Rachel got wind of an operative that was interested in her position as Supreme Leader, she would have them eat lunch with them, and eventually,

"OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!"

And her regime was secured forever, thanks to the water from Gallagher's own Fountain of Youth.

* * *

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND CANDY AND ICE CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP! **


End file.
